fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinful Spirit Magic
Sinful Spirit Magic (魔法悪スプリ, Tsurei Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Holder Magic, Spatial Magic, and most importantly, a Summoning Magic that is considered one of the most ancient and forbidden forms of summoning magic said to exist on Earth Land. Classified as a Lost Magic that was said to have been erased to the sands of time, Sinful Spirit Magic became reintroduced into the world by several casters who discovered the magic and have made use of its almighty power to summon Sinful Spirits from the Sinful Spirit World to Earth Land. This form of magic can be considered a Subspecies Magic of Spirit Summoning Magic. Description Sinful Spirit Magic is a form of magic that allows the user to call upon the power of a Sinful Spirit by opening up their gates through the use of Sinful Spirit Gate Pendants and Sinful Spirit Gate Rings. In that sense, it is extremely similar to that of Celestial Spirit Magic that allows Celestial Spirit Mages to call upon Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World. However, the natural difference is that Sinful Spirit Magic has the power to call forth Sinful Spirits instead of Celestial Spirits, which are the polar opposites of the latter. The manner in which to summon a Sinful Spirit is also shared by Celestial Spirits but instead of keys, and are used in their place as mediums to bring forth the Sinful Spirit to the mortal realm. The pendants and rings all have their own unique designs that correspond with the traits of that specific Sin Spirit and will change form depending on which user currently holds it. Contract and Rules When a Sinful Spirit Mage has in possession of the pendant or ring and opens the Sinful Gate for the first time, a contract is needed to establish a connection with that specific spirit. The contract for a Sinful Spirit however is noticeably different than for a Celestial Spirit as a Sinful Spirit isn't just willing to relinquish their rights to be owned just by anyone. A Sinful Spirit has the capability of sensing the hidden emotions within a person and will know whether or not you are truly worthy of wielding their Sin. If a user does not meet the requirements set by the Sin Spirit, such as not having enough of that specific sin within their hearts, a contract cannot be established and the Sin Spirit can reject the user. This makes it so that only specific mages can wield the power of Sin Spirits and the ones who are chosen are those who are capable of drawing out the Sin Spirit's potential to the absolute max. Once a contract is established, the Sin Spirit can now be summoned whenever the mage wishes just by using their magic in conjunction with the pendant or ring to open the Sinful Gate and bring out the Sin Spirit. The Sin Spirits are unquestionably loyal to their masters and are forbidden from harming them, as set by the Sin Spirit King who rules over the Sin Spirit World. Sinful Spirit World The Sinful Spirit World is the realm where all Sinful Spirits dwell and spend their time when they are not being called up by their summoners. The general appearance of the realm of the Sinful Spirits depicts a world close to that of hell, a barren wasteland with nothing in sight to smile or laugh at. Ravenous mountains that stretch up to the sky and continuous thunder storms brewing over those mountains, it truly is a place designed for sinners to dwell in. It is presumably ruled by the Sinful Spirit King. Like the Celestial Spirit World, the Sinful Spirit World seems to have some sort of rejuvenating effect on the spirits, restoring their health after being in the human world which, over long periods of time, can potentially kill the spirit. However, unlike the Celestial Spirit World that, while isn't made for humans to exist in for long periods of time, they can set foot in it, the Sinful Spirit World is absolutely toxic to any race outside Sinful Spirits as the negative emotions of Sinful Spirits cloud the surrounding Ethernano and make it unsustainable to breathe. It is one of the reasons why Sinful Spirit Magic has been a forbidden form of magic for centuries, as the world that Sinful Spirits dwell in exemplifies just how dangerous it is to be messing with Sinful Spirits and if you're not careful, it could inevitably lead to the caster's demise if they were to ever accidentally end up in the Sinful Spirit World. Sinful Spirits Sinful Spirits (魔法悪 Tsurei '') are magical beings from their own separate universe, the Sinful Spirit World. Some Mages, called Sinful Spirit Mages due to their specialization in Sinful Spirit Magic, are able to summon Sinful Spirits by opening their Gates via the use of Sinful Spirit Gate Pendants or Sinful Spirit Gate Rings. Just like the Celestial Spirit Gate Keys that are separated by the rare Gold Keys to summon Zodiac Spirits and the Silver Keys to summon the lesser and more common spirits, the extremely rare Sinful Spirit Gate Pendants are used to summon the seven deadly Sinful Spirits while the Sinful Spirit Gate Rings are used to summon the normal sinful spirits that cover most of the Sinful Spirit World. The seven Sinful Spirit Gate Pendants are each distinct representations of one of the seven deadly sins that are known to man. Pride, Gluttony, Envy, Lust, Wrath, Sloth, Greed; these seven sins are personified by the spirits that dwell in the Sinful Spirit World and take on personality traits and appearances that match with those sins. For example, '''Helios', the original Wrathful Sinner takes the form of a vengeful and terrifying monster and exhibits a strong and aggressive personality whereas Shiva, the original Lustful Sinner has a more refined and seductive appearance and flirtatious personality. The Sinful Spirit Gate Rings are like the Silver Keys for the Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, they are used to summon lesser spirits of the Sinful Spirit world that any person can establish contracts with, given that they possess a suitable amount of sin that the Sinful Spirit is categorized under. These spirits aren't nearly as powerful as the seven sinful deadly spirits but they should not be underestimated as they all possess their own special abilities and can match up evenly with even the most skilled of mages. Excluding the lesser Sinful Spirits, only the seven most powerful Sinful Spirit (otherwise known as the Seven Deadly Sins) possess two distinct forms; the first is their Ethernano forms which are essentially their natural forms that they'll only take whenever they are either in the Sinful Spirit World or when their owners call upon their maximum strength. The second is their Mortal forms which are forms that they can shift into when they establish a contract with a Sinful Spirit Mage. These mortal forms will usually be based around the sin that the Deadly Sinful Spirit embodies but can also be determined depending on the mage's preferences and will more often than not, take the appearance of a type of human to make it easier to blend into the mortal realm. Seven Deadly Sins The Seven Deadly Sins (七つの大罪 Nanatsu no Taizai) are the seven most powerful Sinful Spirits, barring the Sinful Spirit King, that each govern the seven respective sins of the mortal realm. The Seven Deadly Sins can be summoned via opening their gates with the Sinful Spirit Gate Pendants, with each pendant having specific details and symbols that represent the sinful spirit's power that dwells within the accessory. The difference in magical power and sin required to wield the power of one of the seven deadly sins is staggering, and only the most powerful an skilled mages withe specific requirements can ever hope to establish a contract with these seven imposing spirits that have a history of bringing misfortune to those unworthy to hold their sin. Pendants and Rings Sinful Spirit Gate Pendants Pride.png|link=Gate of the Prideful Sinner Pendant|Summon Mephis The Prideful Sinner Envy.png|link=Gate of the Enviable Sinner Pendant|Summon Orobas The Enviable Sinner Wrath.png|link=Gate of the Wrathful Sinner Pendant|Summon Helios The Wrathful Sinner Gluttony.png|link=Gate of the Gluttonous Sinner Pendant|Summon Zagan The Gluttonous Sinner Lust.png|link=Gate of the Lustful Sinner Pendant|Summon Shiva The Lustful Sinner Sloth.png|link=Gate of the Slothful Sinner Pendant|Summon Vepar The Slothful Sinner Greed.png|link=Gate of the Greedy Sinner Pendant|Summon Mammon The Greedy Sinner Sinful Spirit Gate Rings Maid Ring.png|link=Gate of the Sinful Maid|Summon Isabella The Sinful Maid Known Sinful Spirits Sinful Pendants Sinful Rings Spells/Abilities Trivia *This article was approved by Per. * The human appearances of the Seven Deadly Sinful Spirits can be changed, depending on the preferences of the human that contracts with them. *The maximum amount of Sinful Spirit Pendants that a user may have in their possession is one, no more than that can be used as it would require an unfathomable amount of magical power to do so, which would most definitely kill the mage that makes the contract. * Any user may create as many Sinful Rings as they want without my permission. *If you want to use one of the Sinful Spirits, just leave a message on my talk page and tell me which one you want to use so I can add you to the list of Summoners. Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Summoning Magic Category:CBZ Magic Category:Free Use Category:Magic